Five demigods at Hogwarts
by Boyboy12437
Summary: This is my first story. Five demigods will come to Hogwarts and protect the golden trio but only the headmaster knows and a new teacher is here and driving everyone crazy. Set in the fifth year and after the giant war rated T because I'm scared
1. Chapter 1:Wizards?

Chapter 1: Wizards?

Percy POV

I see a black hooded figure he was leaning down like he was about kiss me and then I suddenly woke up to pounding on my door and it was Annabeth.  
"Hey Seaweed, Chiron wants us."  
"Ok just let me get changed" I replied. So when she left I put on a orange shirt, jeans, and my shield/watch that Tyson made me and I put Riptide into my pocket and went to the Big House.  
"Hello Percy, take a seat" Chiron said. In the room with me and Chiron was Leo, Piper, Jason and Annabeth.  
"Do you know about witches and wizards" Chiron asked us  
"Yeah, like hocus-pocus" I said.  
"Yes something like that, anyway lady Hecate blessed four people with the gift of magic they started a school for wizards and witches called Hogwarts" Chiron continued "fifty years ago a man named Tom Riddle turned evil and killed many people until a boy named Harry Potter defeated him when he was a baby but now he's back".  
"So what do you want us to do?" Leo asked  
"I want you to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter and his two friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger but don't tell them you are demigods".  
"But how will we get there and when" I asked  
"All of you can take a pegasus and you will leave at 3 am because of the time difference. Everyone should start packing".  
So we all went to our cabins to pack. When I got into my cabin I didn't know what to pack, so I just packed a bag of ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, some jeans and CHB T-shirts in Greek (I better have them wonder what it says than have them wonder what Camp Half-Blood is) then after I was done packing I went to sleep, it was going to be a long trip to England.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Ally

Chapter 2: Diagon Ally  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Harry's POV

I woke up to yelling for us to go to breakfast. So I went down stairs to eat. Right when I came down stairs starts talking to me.  
"We are going to Diagon Ally to get school supplies" told me. When Ron came down he was hungry but he's always hungry. About ten minutes later Hermione came down looking a bit surprised.  
"I was reading what we need for school it said we need defense against the dark arts books, we never needed so many books for that class. Strange." Hermione told us.  
"We're leaving to Diagon Ally in ten minutes" Mrs. Weasly called as I went upstairs.

I got changed into some baggy clothes that used to be Dudley's. When I went down stairs Hermione and Ron were already changed. We used floo powder to get to Diagon Ally. I hate using floo powder it makes me feel sick.  
When we got to Diagon Ally we went straight to Gringotts bank we only got just enough out of the bank but Hermione got more than us because she wanted to buy more books. After that we went to Flourish & Blotts we bought as many books we needed (Hermione got a truckload) in the store we ran into Malfoy.  
"Potter" Malfoy spat "I see your dirty blood friends are here Potter"  
"What do you want Malfoy" I said angrily "I don't want any thing I just wanted a conversation" then he turned and walked away.  
"That guy is a jerk" someone said behind me when I turned around it was a girl with curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth's POV

It was a twelve hour trip. We got there at 9 at night because of the time difference. We arrived at a place called The Leaky Cauldron. When we got in it was a dark and dusty.  
"Man they need to remodel this place" Leo whispered to me I smacked him on the head. Then we heard "Americans over here" there was a man about ten feet tall, I think that he was the one calling for us. So we walked over to him.  
"You must be the americans" we nodded in response.  
"The headmaster told me about you" he said, then he pointed at each one of us "love, lightning, water, brains, fire"  
"yup that's us all right" Percy told him  
"Well, I'm Hagrid" he grunted.  
We all went to the back and he tapped five bricks and then the bricks started to rearrange into a doorway revealing a busy street of vendors, shoppers and stores.  
"Oa, first you need get yer money then yer wands, robes an' books, an' pet if ya want. Get ta Gringotts to get yer money"

When we got to Gringotts which was a bank. We went inside and there were little people little with pointy ears and noses  
" t'ere goblins, very serious" Hagrid murmured.  
When we got to the end of the hall Hagrid told the goblin. "I would like to make a withdraw from the American vault"  
The goblin looked up "Do you have the key?" he said almost mockingly  
"Err, yea I do" he said while digging in one of his many pockets, little crumbs and coins falling to the floor around where he stood.  
" Found it!" He said triumphantly pulling out a tiny key and handed it to the goblin.  
The goblin studied the key for a moment. He finally told us to follow him into a very fast ride to a small circular door.  
"Here we are, the American vault" as he unlocked the door.  
When the door opened there was a large mountain of coined which I learned were called Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

After collecting enough for all of us we left to go to get our robes at a shop called Madam Malkin's Dress Robes for All Occasions. When we went into the store there was a lady behind the desk "Hello, do you need anything?" she greeted.  
"Yes we would like some new robes please" I asked.  
"Oh, yes you can have new robes just let me measure you" after she said that we followed her to a room with a platform in the middle.  
"who wants to go first" she asked.  
"I'll go first" I told her, so I stepped on the platform waited for her to be done measuring me.  
When she was done she measured everyone, she told us to come back in three hours and they would be finished.

When we got out of the store we went to the pet shop. When I came in the owls stopped everything they were doing and I could hear faint whispers. After a moment I realized they were thoughts like I could hear every owls thoughts. After a while I decided to get a owl as a pet, so I picked out a snowy owl that I have yet to come up with a name of. Piper also decided she wanted a cat with thick chocolate fur with spots of white on its feet and neck.

We got out of the pet shop and we went to Flourish & Blotts book store. I got inside it was like I was I'm the Elysium. There was so many books that can last a lifetime maybe a few rebirths. When I came in, in the corner of my eye I saw a I saw a boy with platinum-white blond hair talking with two boys and a girl one had a scar on his forehead the other had bright red hair and was rather tall and freckley and the girl has large curly brown hair.

After casually walking over to get a some of the books on the list, I started to eavesdrop on them on accidently. Sort of.  
"I see your dirty blood friends are here Potter". I instantly disliked him for his rude manners.  
"What do you want Malfoy" the kid with the scar asked.  
"I just wanted a conversation" the white blond boy said then he turned around and left.  
After he left I turned to the group and said "that guy is a jerk" then the boy with the scar turned around.  
"Hi my name is Annabeth Chase" I introduced myself  
"Hi I am Harry Potter this is Ron Weasly and this is Hermione Granger" he said as he introduced himself and his friends.  
"Are you American?" Hermione asked  
"Yeah I am, did the accent give it away?" I said already knowing the answer  
"Yes it did in matter of fact" Hermione replied, grinning.  
I told them I had to get my friends and head back to Madam Malkin's to get my robes before I went off to look for Leo, Piper, Jason and Percy I finally found them, after I found them we went back to Madam Malkin's to get our robes, when we came in the she told us the robes were in the back then she told us to follow her. She then gave us our robes she said they would be ten gallons each so we gave her the gallons said thank you and left.

Then we went to get our wands.

**Like it hate it review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: wands

Chapter 3: wands and some what of look a likes  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Jason's POV

We got out of Flourish & Blotts and into a shop called Ollivander's. When we got in it was full of very dusty long was only one man behind the desk he looked in his nineties with a wrinkles face and long white hair.  
"Hello" he greeted us.  
"What do you need?" he asked  
"We need to get our wands. Umm it was sent in?" I told him  
" Oh! Are you the that lady Hecate sent wands for?" He said recognition crossing his face before he scuttled to the back of the shop.

"Piper" he called "your wand wood is cherry blossom tree 7 inches long with dove feather core" he said handing it to her.  
Next came Percy his was drift wood 11 inches long with mermaid scale core.  
After him was Annabeth hers was olive tree wood 9 inches long with owl feather core. Then after her was me I got oak tree wood 10 inches with eagle feather core.  
Last was Leo he got birch wood 8 inches with dragon hearts string.  
After we all got our wands we asked him how much but he said since they got sent in we didn't need to pay so we said thank you and got out of the shop.

It was night time and we went out to eat. Annabeth was telling us about the fight between a guy named Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter and she was describing how Harry and Percy looked alike "Harry and Percy both have green eyes and black hair but Harry is really skinny and has glasses and we know about the scar" she told us.

After dinner we went back to the Leaky Cauldron got to our rooms and went to bed after all tomorrow we are going to Hogwarts.

**sorry for the short chapter when they get to Hogwarts **

**it'll get longer. review :)**


	4. Apologies and explanations

**sorry for the wait guys. it's been a super long time since I made a chapter. This is not a chapter I'm just going to tell you on what you are confused about. So Hazel and Frank are not in this story they wanted to stay at is a hunter so she can't go because of hunting duties. And lastly Nico will come later in the story. The end :)**

**Ps my editor is on vacation so no chapter till summer**


End file.
